Snape
by Ashley M Biggs
Summary: Snape must come to terms with his past, his wife and spending the summer with the Boy Wonder...First FanFic...Be kind...Please review :...Thanks! AN: Chapter 8 is up! Yay! Sorry...I'll try to be better about updating. Thanx, Volin.
1. Snape

The early summer sun trickled down through the tiny window pane into the large chamber bedroom, only to fall on a tall figure, dressed in robes as black as night. The addition of the light allowed the dust that was filtering silently through the air to be seen. The dungeon was home to not only the students of Slytherin, but to the Potions Master as well. Although, the arrangement was not to his liking, Severus Snape did his best to accept the circumstances as gracefully as possible.

Severus lounged quietly upon his deep black leather couch which adorned his private chambers. He was practically raised in a dungeon, and extremely disliked having the quiet interrupted because of the children he had to baby sit. As he had become engrossed in his reading, he hadn't noticed how his unkempt, jet black hair fell on his forehead. Mechanically, he pushed a pale hand through the locks. He loosed a sigh as he stood to his full height and placed the book on the drum table. Since all of the students had left Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and all of his personal belongings had been packed by the house-elves and awaited his departure, there was not much for him to do. The Potions classroom had been fully repaired and returned to its normally neat and orderly state, following the explosion of Longbottom's end of year Examination.

Adjusting his flowing robes, he walked to the bedroom of his vast, and spare, chambers. _Only another hour or so before Albus releases me from my yearly contract_, he thought. It would only be too wonderful to go home to his rolling hillside estate which over looked the sea. God knows he could use the brake. Shutting the door, he allowed his long stride to bring him into contact with his bed. Perhaps meditation will elevate the anxiety he was beginning to feel. As he sat upon the bed, his somber black eyes came into contact with a silver frame which stood upon the mantle of his fireplace, quietly collecting dust. Unlike most Wizard pictures, this one did not move. Rising, he approached the snapshot of himself and another. A raven haired vixen with eyes as blue as the sky and her mouth, like his, was smiling as they stared into each other, as if hoping to catch a glimpse of each other's souls. The woman in the picture was young, beautiful. They stood together in this photograph, not too much unlike the way they has stood together until he had done the unthinkable. Reaching out an unsteady hand, he began to turn the picture toward the wall when he heard a muffled cough.

Severus swung around, silver frame in hand, to face the very man to whom he owed more than life. "Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore stood in his bedroom chamber doorway, hands customarrly tucked into the long colorful robe he wore. His long white beard floated a bit before him, even as he smiled. "Severus. I was hoping to have a word with you before you left for the holidays." After a quick glance at the frame in the Potions Master's hand, he continued. "Would you be kind enough to meet me in my office in about 20 minutes?" He turned to leave. "You may want to dust off your photograph, Severus. After all, Alexis would not approve of such untidiness." He left.

Severus watched him leave. Albus was correct. Alexis would have frowned at the way he'd allowed the picture to sit and gather dust. But then, his wife didn't care what he did anymore, just so long as it landed him in Hell, as she had told him when they parted.

Placing the frame back on the mantel, he turned it toward the wall.

_Pop!_

Albus Dumbledore watched as the slightly short woman Apparated before his desk. Her waving blue-black hair stood out slightly from the bit of wind that must have been blowing when she had left what ever she'd been doing.

"Father!" the woman cried. Coming round the desk, even as Albus stood, she began to scan over his body, looking for any signs that all was not well. "Your Owl stated it was urgent! Are you all right? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, child. Stop your foolishness." Albus swept her into his arms, hugging her slim body tightly. "I simply stated that it was urgent for I needed your help, and unlike your siblings, you have tendency to be tardy for all occasions." He moved her to the table set near his desk, already festooned with a pot of tea and crumpets. He sat, and after a moment, she followed suit. Unlike most witches and wizards, she chose to dress like a Muggle. Her pale blue-jeans, tank top shirt and long leather trench coat were a completely outcast when compared to her father's office.

Alexis studied her father with careful eyes. "If you'd wanted me hear quickly, you would have just said so. No. You said it was urgent. What are you up to, Father?" Her soft, red mouth curved up at the corners. While her father was correct in the fact that she was a procrastinator by nature, she knew that she always came when he called. His youngest, although she was 27, she knew that all of her older brothers and sister would never defy their father. No one was that stupid.

Albus leaned back after handing her a cup tea, one sugar. Pale blue eyes met pale blue eyes. In a voice softer than she'd ever heard, he simply stated. "Voldemort." Alexis almost dropped her cup. Some of the lukewarm beverage sloshed over the edge as she hastily put down the offending item. "As you know, Alexis, he has returned to finish what he started fifteen years ago. But, before I explain further I must tell you that everything said with in these walls must stay with in these walls."

"Of course, Father." Alexis knew the penalty for betraying her father's trust. She started to open her mouth to say something further when there was slight knock on the office door before it was thrown open. She swiveled in her chair, hoping to greet one of her father's friends, but instead came face to face with...

"Severus!" The words came out choked. They stared at each other in total bewilderment. Neither moved. She watched his eyes, those eyes that promised both burning passion and a cold breeze, slide over her face as if trying to deny what he was seeing. _He hasn't changed. _


	2. It Starts

"Severus!"

No sooner had he open the door and stepped through did the sound of his name hit his ears. Yet it was not from a voice he'd ever thought to hear again. His eyes had collided with hers in mere milliseconds after entering the room. Was he truly looking at what he believed he was? Could this be the woman who haunted his dreams and tortured his thoughts?

"Alexis?" His deep, baritone voice glided through the air, saying her name too soft to be heard. His eyes left hers for a moment to fasten on Dumbledore's. "Albus." At the older man's nod, he advanced toward the small table. Severus' eyes darted between Alexis and her father. She gave him a tentative smile. As he reached the side of the table, he gave her a slight smile. "Alexis. Good to see you? You've been keeping well in...ah, forgive me, as our parting was a while..." his voiced trailed off. He honestly couldn't remember where she'd gone. And as he'd never had the courage to speak with Albus regarding her, he'd just assumed she'd been somewhere in the country. Taking the only seat, which was beside her, he began to study her again. She hadn't changed. Her hair, always so soft and radiant hung in a breezed laziness around her rounded face.

Albus watched with a tentative interest as his daughter stole quick glances at her estranged husband. He could feel both the excitement and the trepidation emanating from the young couple. Taking a sip of his rapidly cooling tea, wishing for the first time in a long time that alcohol was permitted at Hogwarts, he spoke. "I need your help, the both of you." He looked Severus in the eye. "I need you to protect Harry, Severus. He needs to be well hidden and kept from using magic, as Voldemort may be able to track his wand." He picked up a plate with an odd looking pastry and offered it to the sour faced man. Severus waved it away. He continued. "I want you to take him to your manor and keep him there until the start of next term."

Alexis shot her father a dark look. Severus followed suit. "Albus, I understand your concern, but you do realize that Potter and I...do not bode well together? I wouldn't want him in my home, nor would he want to be there." He looked at Alexis. "Besides which, I enjoy my privacy."

Albus sighed. "Unfortunately, Severus, you have no choice in the matter." He gave a faint smile. "Alexis will be joining you, just to make sure there are no mishaps." At the combined gasps of the younger couple, he gave a nod of his head. He'd been expecting a bit more of a reaction. After all, it wasn't everyday that one was forced into sharing a summer with a person to whom you haven't spoken or seen in almost 6 years. Alexis' face was one of complete shock. Severus' was of resentment. "Since you both have...intimate...knowledge of each other, who better than the two of you...together."

Alexis pushed her hair back from her face. "Father, Severus and I are...not...um...well, its just...Father!" She looked at her husband. "Father, Severus and I really aren't well suited. Potter should be looked after by Severus, I agree. After all, he is a strong wizard...but put me into the equation and you may be singing his death wish."

After all, what could she do? She had her own life now. An apartment in New York, a thriving business selling magical ingredients to muggles and magical persons alike, she couldn't leave. Especially to be with a man she could never trust again. She shot Severus a look of utmost loathing, even if she truly didn't feel it. "I have a life...a new life...Father, and I wish to live it." Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I would never ask you to leave your life, love, but you _are_ married to Severus..." Albus leaned forward. "I need you together, to pose as a family. It is essential to the protection of Harry." He picked up a crumpet and bit into it. "We will wait until he arrives home before you pick him up. You both will go and you both will take him to Snape Manor." He rose from his chair. "I want you to travel as Muggles, no magic for as long as possible. Once you arrive at the Manor, your magic will be undetected. But try to keep Harry from practicing, even while at the Manor." Alexis opened her mouth, but he continued, "Yes, my dear, I am aware that your business is flourishing and you will be opening a second store in July. You may go, if you wish. But you must take Harry and Severus with you." He gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Fine. We'll pick up Mr. Potter tomorrow. I will meet you here, Severus, at lunchtime tomorrow. Until then..." She rose and nodded. As she reached the door, she heard Severus say, "Minerva is in her chamber." She slammed the door behind her.

"Mother? Mum, are you in here?"

Alexis pushed open the door made of fine mahogany and entered the spacious quarters shared by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, married for almost 50 years. Her mother perched on the arm of a cozy recliner, her wrinkled face pursed as if in thought as she read a small, leather bound book. She looked up at her youngest daughter's entrance.

"Just do me a favor and please do not kill Severus."

As planned, she arrived at the school by automobile. This was not a normal sight. Although many of the teachers had left, the townspeople of Hogsmade had never seen such a thing as a cherry red Mustang convertible. When she pulled up to the main entrance of Hogwarts, Severus and her parents waited on the stone steps. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is this thing safe?" he asked as she got out from behind the wheel.

Giving them all a haughty look, she picked up one of the suitcases on the ground. "In America, everyone gets around by motor car, even Wizards." Throwing his luggage in the back seat she, climbed in to the loud automobile. "Get in."

Severus gave one last look at Albus. "If I die in this damned thing, I'm coming back to haunt you."

The cry "Buckle up!" came as the car shot forward at an amazing speed.


	3. Potter and Family

The country roads wound through England, and a few hours later they arrived in Surry. Severus had gotten sick already once and was on the verge again. The cramped vehicle was not to his liking at all. The music Alexis played was loud, obnoxious and rather unbearable. The car itself was too fast, small and with the top down his hair blew around his face making it impossible to really see.

Alexis on the other hand was quite comfortable sitting with out leg room, hair blowing in her eyes and sunglasses as the music pounded. Her leather jacket was pulled snuggly around her small waist under her seatbelt. God, even under the confines of cloths, her figure was perfect. Her black hair was shorter than he remembered, but it glistened in the open sun light. Somehow her personality seemed right for this car. She was wild, always had been a bit. She loved the speed, the noise. Perhaps America suited her more than he ever had. According to Albus, she'd been living in the state of New York, selling magic to Muggles and Wizards alike. Apparently, she'd found that some Muggles were adapt at incantations and potions even if they'd never had any magical history at all. From Albus and Minerva he'd discovered that she'd been living alone for the last six years. This was a shock, because while the Ministry of Magic did not grant divorces, they did allow families to separate. What they did after was their own affair.

"How much farther?" he asked. She slowed down and turned left on to a road called Privet Drive. She gave him a smile, her white teeth shining. "We're here, Sevvy."

He cringed at the old endearment. She pulled up next to a home, small and brick. She slid out from behind the wheel just as a breeze passed through. His robes and her trench coat caught, giving their already abnormal appearance a new dimension. Tucking his wand into his robes, he followed her to the door of Number Four Privet Drive. He watched as she pushed a hand though her hair and proceeded to knock on the door.

The front door opened to reveal a tall, rail-figured woman with brunet hair. Alexis surveyed the other woman through her thick sunglasses. "Hi, my name's Alexis and I'm here--." She was cut off as the other woman held up her hand. "Don't want anything!" she cried, beginning to close the door. Alexis stuck her foot in the way before it could be closed fully. "No! We're not sales people. We're here to see Harry." Alexis tried to push past the door but was unsuccessful.

Severus watched as Petunia Dursy's face went whiter than snow. "There's no Harry here!" She pushed Alexis' foot out of the way. She had almost closed the damned thing when he pushed past his wife and pointed his wand at the older woman. She fell back and yelled. Grabbing Alexis' arm, he hauled her inside the small home. Turning, he saw two fat figures come in from the kitchen. "Where is Harry Potter, Dursy?" He pointed his wand again. The older man, fat and balding, looked at horror at the object in Severus' hand. Severus felt a soft hand on his forearm. He turned his head to see Alexis standing next to him, eyes fearful of the rash action her husband may perform. He lowered his wand.

Alexis nodded her head at Vernon Dursy. "Sir, we need to see Harry. Now. He needs to come with us." Mr. Dursy, skin ashen, shook his head. He wasn't allowing these people into his home. No. Not now. He opened his mouth, yet the look on the mad-man's face was enough to scare him. He shouted for Harry. The quicker they were gone, the better.

Severus turned from the odd family to wait for Harry. Alexis grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She moved forward and spoke with the Dursy family. He heard bits and pieces of the conversation. Her sultry voice reached his ears as he heard a door upstairs close firmly. "...for the protection of your family...Dudley...out of your lives for a short while..." Footsteps could be heard, and then at the bottom of the stairs, his face pinched in disgust, stood Harry Potter. His blue eyes clashed with Severus' black ones. They were cold, those blue eyes. His hair covered his scar and fell above his eyes.

Alexis stopped talking and moved between the two adversaries. She pushed a hand through her billowing hair. She smiled. "Hello Harry. My name is Alexis Snape. You are already acquainted with my husband." She gestured to Severus. At the look of shock on young Potter's face, she gave a small laugh. "Yes, Harry, I am married to the old git. Here, read this." From inside her coat she produced a letter, sealed with the official Hogwarts seal. With trembling feigners, the six people in the cramped foyer watched as Harry Potter opened it. Severus watched attentively. How would this child react to having to spend the summer with a man he loathed?

Harry looked up, his face skewed in confusion. "I thought," he started. "I thought that as long as I stayed with Aunt Petunia, Voldemort couldn't hurt me. What does Dumbledore mean, "You will only be safe with Severus and Alexis."?" He glanced at his aunt, uncle and cousin, and then turned his attention to Alexis, completely ignoring his Potions instructor. "How do I _know_? How do I _know_ you're really not some Death Eater using a Polyjuice Potion? I mean, no one ever mentioned that Dumbledore had children let alone one of them being married to _him_!" He spat the last word out. Who in their right mind would want to be tied to such a bastard of a man?

Severus cocked his head to the side and sent fleeting look to his wife. He took a step toward Harry, but the boy fell back. Damn, but this was not going to be easy. Clearing his throat, he began. "Mister Potter...." Arg! "The Blood Bond cannot hold. Voldemort has found a way to break the bond. He plans to kill your...family...and to remove the threat to both yourself and...these charming...people...Lupin and Dumbledore have decided that you are to...be...our guest..." He trailed off. Why couldn't this boy just accept it and let them be done with it? He raised an eyebrow at his wife, understood this meaning and stepped forward to ease the awkwardness. He moved back and gave the Dursy's a foul glance. "_Let me out!" _His mind cried. Harry looked at him in a disbelieving way. "Rumius wouldn't want me to spend the holidays with you!" He turned to look at his aunt and uncle. They stood, terrified of the man that Harry knew as Snape. Dudley, normally the first to make a comment, was staring at the woman called Alexis as if she were some sort of goddess. There was no way that Dumbledore would allow Snape to marry such a beautiful woman. "_Arro_ wand!" He heard the shocked gasp of Alexis and his Aunt. Snape looked murderous. He turned toward the stairs, looking for the object that would save him.

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

The combined voices of the couple wouldn't stop him. He heard a cry and then the world went black.

"Severus! You promised Father you wouldn't scare him."

Alexis stepped up to the boy's body which lay prone at the bottom of the stairs. She knelt down and gave him the once over. "Didn't hit his head." She picked up his wand. "What a pity." Severus' snide remark was not what she wanted right now. He came behind her and lifted the boy from the floor. Turning, they faced the small family which huddled in the hall, expecting death. Severus glared and moved to the living room, where he laid the boy down on the couch. Alexis addressed the Dursley's.

"We are taking Harry with us. He is a danger to all of you. Please, gather his things and have them ready to leave within ten minutes. If any one inquires as to his whereabouts, simply tell them that you sent his to stay the summer with one of his friends. Do not, under any circumstances, state our names, lives or anything that you have witnessed today. If you do, I will kill you. And if I fail, my lovely husband will kill you. Do I make my self clear?" She made the last words a threat, and produced enough venom in her voice to make it sound true. At their nod, she turned and went out to her car to make room for the luggage.

Two hours later, she and Severus sat in the front of her car while Harry lounged in the back. They'd been on the road about an hour before he'd woken up. He looked around and wisely resided himself to the fact that he was stuck with the couple. He hadn't asked any questions, which she'd have expected. He never so much as blinked. Instead, he sat idly and watched the hillside pass along the road. Alexis watched as he pushed a clammy hand through the thick, patchy hair which lay disheveled upon his head.

She turned off the Bruce Springstien album which Severus had insisted she play, and looked into her rear view mirror. "Harry, are you alright?" At the shake of his head, she gave a small nod. "You know, Severus and I are so excited about you coming for the summer." He gave a curious glance but returned to starring out the window. "How 'bout some dinner? I'm quite famished, and it looks as if you could use a few stones." Again he nodded. She smiled and turned her attention back to the road ahead of them. "How about you, Sev? Hungry yet?"

Severus, whom until then had been lounging in the front seat with his eyes tightly closed, not against the sun but the woman who sat to his left, gave a small sigh. She was always attentive. Never, in all their years together, did she ever miss a beat when it came to creature comforts. He turned his head and gave her slight smile. Her eyes lit up with pleasure. "Why don't we allow Harry to choose the restaurant? I take it you do have Muggle currency?" He heard the boy give a slight gasp. No doubt he probably thought that he was to be the main course. _Not today, Potter, not today_.


	4. Home

"Master! You are home. Glad I is to see you, sir!"

Severus gave as slight shake of his head. "Please take the bags from Mistress's auto, Tyke, and prepare a room for young Potter." His sultry voice fell over the cold entrance hall, chilling all that stood with in the walls to the bone. He turned to scowl at the boy whose only purpose in life was to make his as miserable as possible. "Do NOT, under any circumstances use magic. Of any kind. If you do, I will kill you before Voldemort has any time to react. Do not enter any rooms other than the bedroom that has been assigned to you, the kitchen, living room and dining room. You will be quiet. And you _will_ follow the rules here, Potter." He gazed at Harry for a moment before turning his attention to the smirking woman whom he once called wife. "And you," he sated nastily, making her joyful features turn sour. "You will not encourage, participate or instigate any activities that will lead this boy to trouble. You, of course, will follow the same rules and not go where you do not belong. Your room will be prepared after Potter has been settled. Breakfast at eight, lunch at one and dinner at nine. Good night." He spat the last as if it pained him.

Turning he made his way to the left wing and up the spiral stone stairs to the master's quarters. Damned he was to have that boy in his house. His long cloak flowed behind him. And Alexis! Ah, she was similar to Potter himself. Spirited, opinionated and characteristically annoying. Why Albus would put them together, he would never know. Well, so long as The-Boy-Who-Lived was safe, who was Severus Snape to judge the means? Reaching the landing, he pulled his outer cloak off and folded it gently into his arm. He walked down the long corridor, his face a cold mask of indifference and opened the master bedroom door.

"Is he this cheerful at school, Harry?"

Alexis and Harry had begun to follow the old house-elf with displeasure. Harry was close to her height, which made it easier to talk to him. The house-elf lead them to an up-stairs corridor and into one of the larger guest suites. "Yeah," was all the boy said as the elf-showed them into the room.

The elf tugged on Alexis' sleeve as she started helps Harry unpack his trunk. Pushing her hair from her face, she gave a sigh. "Yes?" She handed Harry his broom.

"Will Mistress be staying with Master Harry?"

"No, I will be sleeping in Master Severus' room. Please make it ready."

The elf, whose skin was normally a leather brown color, turned a pale yellow-white. "Oh, no Mistress. Master will not be wanting you in there. Not after--" Tyke slapped a hand over his mouth. Harry, who watched with interest, looked from the servant's shocked face to Alexis' angry one. He watched as the elf backed up, as if sensing danger that would soon be emanating from this woman. He watched as she closed her eyes, clenched and unclenched her fists, hoping to gain control of herself. The elf, unsure of how to proceed, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry thought for a moment that Alexis was about to explode, the way Dudley did when he was angry. He turned away for a moment but when he looked again she seemed the picture of peace. She caught his stare and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry, Harry. You know how some people speak their mind without fore-thought." She went over to the oak dresser and began to shove his cloths into the sideboard. "I am going down to the library to see if Sevvy has any of his Malt Whisky left. Why don't you finish up here, and then join me. We can pick through his books, maybe find some good ones."

He watched her leave. "I'll follow you down in a few minutes."

"Why don't you like the boy? He seems nice enough to me."

He hadn't heard his chamber door open, so the sound of her voice sent through him a jolt of shock. He dropped the book that he'd been holding onto the large, mahogany desk on which he perched. He gave a slight grunt. "Why don't you knock?"

"Why? You don't have anything I haven't seen before." Alexis lay down on the silk over covers of his bed. "Besides, you and I are to keep up appearances. What would young Harry think if husband and wife didn't share a room?" She got up and approached him. She took his left hand in hers. "We shared a room, we shared a life. Now should be no different. We are a team. Like it or not." She brought his hand to her lips and gave it a small kiss. "Harry's having hot chocolate and I have the liquor cabinet open. Why don't you join us?"

He watched her leave.

Severus entered his library to find his wife curled in an arm chair before the fire, a book snuggled up to her nose. Potter, asleep, was on the floor in front of her. His face was pressed into his book, mouth open and secreting drool. Alexis looked up and yawned. Putting a feigner to her lips, she closed her book. He turned and waited for her to follow him from the room. She muttered a few words and the fire died to just warm coals.

"You know, he really hates you." She made it a statement. "He says that you have it in for him just because he's James' son. Of course, when I explained that that just isn't the case, he wouldn't listen." She left the room and followed him as he turned and made his way to his small study, situated next to the library. He sat behind his mahogany desk as she flopped down onto the black leather couch. "So, why do you dislike our young mister Potter?"

Severus picked up his wand and lit the room. "You should know me better than that, Miss Dumbledore." The reference to her father's last name was a clear insult. He started scratching away at the parchment before him. "And to answer your question; I do not 'hate' Potter. I am just not overly fond of the way he is treated by the staff. I believe Draco said it quite nicely with 'Saint Potter'." He gave a grunt as Alexis opened her mouth to protest. "Miss Dumb---."

Alexis gave him an icy stare. "Call me that again, husband mine, and I will hex your ass so fast, you won't know what hit you!" She spoke with venom. "I think I know what you're hitting at, Sev. You believe that just because he is the Boy-Who-Lived, that he should not be given differential treatment. And I agree with you." Severus gave a nod of his head. Alexis stretched her body over the couch, her long legs propped upon the arm rests.

Severus watched as his wife made herself comfortable. He remembered the long winter nights when he sat at his desk while she lounged on the couch with a book of some sort. Those nights had been filled with long hours of love making, on the couch, the desk and the rug. Mind, Severus, watch your mind, he thought. He turned his attention to the ledger that sat before him. The monies that came and went often needed little attention, but since he was home, he planned to do an overview.

Alexis lied down on the couch, book back up to her nose, hoping to make the silence unbearable. She'd made her intentions clear when she visited in his chambers. He would not wait long before demanding to know what she'd meant. He'd even get angry if she let him. The fact that the Wizzarding world did not allow divorces, at least not in the Muggle sense of the word, did not stop them from separating after the death of their child almost six years ago. The death of a small boy at his own hands, the ramifications tore apart their lives. Severus may blame himself for the death of Woodrow, but Alexis never had. The only true reason for her departure is that he'd become so much of a bastard, that there was almost no good in him left.

Severus watched his wife play at reading the well-worn book. Gods! He closed the accounts ledger. "Alright, what are you up to?" He got up from behind the desk and leaned against the small medal case that housed his important documents. "What are you playing at, Alexis?"

Alexis turned her head and gave a small smile. "What? Me? Play? I thought you liked to be in control of the games, Sevvy." She saw him cringe at the nick-name. "Besides, I'm a bit...tied up....at the moment with this wonderful...entertaining story. Pester me later."

He snorted and snatched the book from her hands. "You will get burned if you mess with fire." He read the title of the book. "Magickal Sexual Positions." He put the book on her bosom. "What do you want from me, Alexis?"

She leaned up and pushed herself into his body. "For you to love me." At his solemn expression she continued, "I know that will never happen, Sev. But for tonight and for as long as you're able, please just care for me."


	5. Memories

He did not make love to her, although it was temping. No, like a fool, he left her sitting on the couch, alone. He ran, too afraid.....of what, he could not pinpoint.

Sitting in the Mater bedroom, he held a non-moving picture showing one of the few days in which his life was finally at peace in all ways. Alexis, sitting on this very bed, her arms covered in a blanket to her waist, a small bundle in her arms. He, himself, sat behind her with arm wrapped around her shoulders. They both were smiling, showing their joy to Albus and Minerva who stood behind the lens.

The fire was roaring, making the castle draft less obvious. Severus sat in his favorite hard backed chair, a glass of brandy and a first edition Shakespearian novel in his hands. Led Zeppelin played quietly in the background, almost non-existent. It was one of the few nights that he could relax fully, with out worry of errant students or Albus throwing a streaking party. His mind started to moss over, knowing that the witching hour was soon coming.

He stood, stretched, and started up the stone stairs that would take him to the Master bedroom where his wife was resting peacefully. He had barely opened the door before he was confronted with an image more horrifying than any Death Eater Rally.

Alexis lay in the large, four-poster bed, sweating and withering in pain. Her eyes were shut tightly in sleep, and a low moan escaped her throat.

"Alexis?" Severus sat down on her side and brushed a lock of raven hair from her face. "Alexis? What is it?"

"The baby," she gasped, clasping his hand. "He's coming."

The remainder of the night passed in a blur, from the calling and arrival of Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Medi-Witch, to the moment where his son had been placed in his arms. He had not even seen Albus use that muggle camera to snap a photograph of the tender moment.

"Severus," Alexis sighed, leaning against his chest as she held their newborn infant. "We have to give him a name."

"Yes," Albus said, putting the camera in a pocket hidden in his robes. "Are you going to continue the tradition, my son?" At Severus' nod, he suggested a name that was immediately accepted.

Silvvam Snape was born on 13th September 1997.

He died in December.

Severus laid the picture down on the stand beside the bed. God, how he wished life had been different. If he had not been so unsure of himself, maybe his son would still be alive.

Alexis closed her book and checked the grandfather clock. Midnight had come and gone, Severus had left and Harry was still asleep in the library.

She left the study, woke Harry and shuffled him to his modest bedroom. At fifteen, the boy was gangly, but the fact that he was becoming a man was evident. Her heart broke at the sight of the orphan, coming into age in a time of death and destruction, with no guidance other than Hogwarts.

Harry lay down in his bed, obviously tired from the day's events. "Alexis," he asked, a yawn slurring his speech. "Why do I have to spend the summer here? You're nice, but..._he's_ a greasy git!"

Alexis sat down on his bed, and brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes. "That's a story for another time. Suffice it to say, you are in safe hands. And as for Sev," she paused, and then gave a lopsided grin. "He's a bastard at times, but he has his reasons."

"Good night."

Alexis raised her wand. "Nox. Good night, kid." She stood and left.

Alexis walked the halls of her former home, knowing that Severus would not disturb her. It had been six years. Six long years of loving a man that could NOT love anyone. How could she bear to be in their home with him now? And with a boy who needed love and protection to boot?

Heaving a sigh, she continued to wander. She was not surprised when she found herself before the Master Chamber door. Severus would, by now, be asleep, a forgotten book in his hand. Silently she opened the door, stopping suddenly when she noticed the lights were out.

She moved silently into the room, her body and mind on alert. Had Severus already gone to bed? Did he leave the room for her alone, or were they to share as she had requested? Unsure, she took out her wand. "Lumos." Blinding light filled the room, opening every corner for inspection.

She turned to the bed, which was up against the farthest wall, to find Severus sitting there. His legs were out stretched, robes completely discarded. His shirt had been opened to his chest and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. With a glass of some form of alcohol in his left hand, he looked so forlorn that it was all Alexis could do not to offer him comfort.

"Is the brat asleep?" Severus did not look at her, nor did he speak above a whisper. He turned his face slightly, focusing in on the woman who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Yes. And don't call him a brat." Alexis flicked her wand, lighting the candles and fireplace. Another flick and her wand's light quieted. "Harry is a good kid. Lilly and James would have been proud."

The wrong thing to say. His glass whirled past her head and smashed into the wall behind her. Severus had jumped off the bed and was coming toward her in a way that would have most people backing away in fear. Alexis stood her ground. "I've asked you time and again, Alexis," he snarled, spitting slightly in his rage. "Never, never mention those two slack-jawed idiots in my presence!" She could see that he was itching to throttle her.

Alexis took a side-ways step, moving out of his way. "Why won't you at least acknowledge it, you bastard?" She waved her wand and fixed the broken glass. "He has a right to know! Why else would father place him with you?"

She grabbed a pillow and the comforter and pushed them into his arms. "Get over it, you ass. It's done, over. Harry is not his father. He owes you nothing, you owe him nothing." She walked to the door, opened it, waiting. He cocked an eyebrow. "I really love you, Severus. But you're really a bastard. Learn to let go."

Severus held the bedding in his arms. "I'm not the one whose----"

"Get out."

"There are no other rooms that are---"

"Sleep with Harry, then. Or in the study. This is OUR room, Severus. But right now, I really don't like you."


	6. Temper, Temper Mon Cherie

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, you little chit!"

"You're still an insufferable bastard, Severus. Get over your damned complex." Alexis growled, and moved to the bed to begin pulling off the covers. "You never forgive, not even yourself."

Severus threw down the bedclothes that lay in his arms. "I don't have a 'complex', Alexis. But I do so loath the Potters, not only for their pubescent, idiotic son, but for also their lack of forethought before openly opposing the Dark Lord. They put too many lives at risk."

Alexis turned to look at him, hands on her hips. "I guess it's different for you, then."

Severus had closed the bedroom door and moved around to the opposite side of the bed. He leaned, hands pressed into the feather down mattress, his face a mask of anger. "What the hell does that mean, little girl?"

She imitated his position. She was livid. "When we first met, you caused me to be in danger. When you switched sides, you caused danger for my entire family. Then when our son was born---"

Severus slapped his hands against the bed. "Don't you dare! Don't bring Silvvam into this!"

"Oh, do shut up, you over grown bat! I wasn't blaming you for his death. I was merely trying to say that even then, you were so wrapped up in your own problems you failed to notice that we were in constant danger, from Lucius Malfoy especially."

It was true. Everyone knew of Snape's marriage to Alexis Dumbledore, and many of former Death Eaters made it a point to 'visit' every so often. Lucius Malfoy had applauded him for his effort to secure a place in Dumbledore's confidence by marrying his most beloved child. The small, budding family was under constant surveillance and Severus knew that should any of the Dark Lord's men learn of the truth behind their marriage, it would spell the death of all he loved.

Severus dropped to his knees by the bed and buried his head in the black comforter. The fight had left him. He was defeated by both time and death. "I cannot argue, so I shall not," he said, his faced turned slightly so that his words were not muffled.

"Severus," Alexis said, moving to encircle his shoulders and head in her arms. "You are a good man. An un-told bastard at times, but you are a good, honorable man. You have made mistakes; as have we all, that put others in peril, true enough. Yet you have risked your life beyond calling to save others." She paused, stroking her hair. He turned and pressed his face in her waist.

"Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...forgive me?"

"There is really nothing to forgive." Alexis turned his face upwards. "I care for you deeply...I still love you—but you make me so mad sometimes. You shoulder the world and yet act like a Harry."

Severus jumped, angry at once again being compared to a Potter. "I am no boy, Alexis." To prove so, he grabbed her shoulders—yanking her violently to him.

His mouth crashed down, ruthless in his possession. Alexis, bewildered, did not resist. Her body followed his—until he pushed her away, but he did not release her. "How many others have kissed you like this Alexis? How many," he spat, "Americans touched you like this!" He cupped her left breast in his hand.

She leaned in. "Severus, please."

He kissed her again, gentler this time, but still passion filled. "How many?" he rasped. Grabbing both of her shoulders, he forced her to the bed. He leaned down, pinning her arms above her head. "Did any of them make you feel like this?" He pressed down, and ground his erection into her soft flesh. She gasped in excitement. "How many of them—"

"Never!" She pushed back against him. "No one, Severus...No one."

He moved one hand to her throat. "Good. Because I warn you...If we do this now—we do this for life," he pressed down. "And I will kill any man who assumes to take my place."

With a flick of his wrist, they were both unclothed and the bed and been turned down. He leaned down and kissed her lips, her eyes, her breasts...

Lifting her, he dropped her unceremoniously onto the mattress.

"You're my wife, Alexis. Don't ever leave me again."


	7. Making it Better

"You are my wife, Alexis. Don't ever leave me again."

Alexis scrambled to her knees and began to kiss his lips. "I never wanted to leave you, Severus." She moved her hands down his back. "You drove me away…"

"That," he said, gently pushing her into the mattress, "will never happen again. Never fear." He leaned into her kiss, running his tongue over her cheek. He closed his eyes, hiding the unshed emotion that could easily be read. For a moment, she thought that he would resume his schooled features and pull away, and her heart twisted. "I love you, Alexis," he whispered, so softly she scarce heard him. His passion showed then, in all its glory. He had opened his eyes.

The strong darkness of his eyes caught her, puling her into their murky depth. Slowly, she moved her hands over his body and down his chest, undoing the many buttons she found there. He dipped his shoulder, giving her the ability to push it away from them and onto the stone floor. He bent his head and brought his lips the base of her neck, moving carefully, so that they only gave pleasure. Making careful movements, he cupped her face, her breast, moving down the side of her body eventually running his hands over her thighs and repositioning them round his waist.

When he moved her into her seductive pose, he pushed his two large, long fingered hands into the opening of her robes. Alexis helped, untying the belt around her waist, tugging hard because his weight held the edge of the tie. Eventually, the maneuvered themselves to absent their clothes, leaving them both on their king-sized bed, remembering the touch of flesh on flesh.

Severus has always been an impressive man when clothed, towering over many with nearly six feet five inches of height. But above that, he was intimidating. His aquiline nose, although crooked, brought out the aristocratic features of an aristocracy long since past. His greasy hair, now reaching his shoulders, showed his dedication in his work of potions. His neck, broad shoulders, and expansive rib cage held a power long since forgotten. He was a god. His body, abused by the Wizzarding World for varying purposes, he was still a man that no woman could deny. His power, when unclothed did not only come from his wonderful body, but also his raging cock. Its long, fat self stood completely erect, ready for a woman's touch, a woman's mouth, a woman's warmth.

Alexis sat up in the bed and pushed herself into his body, kneeled on the edge of the bed. She kissed his lips, his collarbone, and moved downward over his chest. His arms clasped her shoulders and pressed down, gently urging her toward his pulsing manhood. "Please, Alexis!" Her hand closed over his rod, rubbing back and forth slightly rough. "I need your…ah!" Her mouth followed her hand, taking him in her mouth. His head rolled back as she worked her tongue over the velvet shaft. "Merlin's balls! Your mouth is so fucking sweet!"

Alexis worked his shaft, all the while his hands tangled in her hair. She felt it grow, become harder and knew that he was almost ready. She moved her tongue over the purplish-red tip, as if a cat drinking milk. She pushed down, taking him deeply into her throat. He came, crying out her name, hands treating to rip out her hair. After swallowing his seed, she climbed his body, toward his tightly clamped lips.

Without warning, he flipped her onto her back and entered her hot, wet cunt. "That was wonderful," he gasped, pulling out. "But, I think it is time to _push_," he rammed in, "our relationship forward."

She arched her back, accepting his hard thrusts gracefully. Her hair, catching the moonlight that fell across the bed, gleamed as dark as death, while her skin illuminated translucent.

When they lay spent, nothing covering them but the sweat of pleasure, he held her close to his chest, allowing her head to bury itself in his rib cage.

Finally, Alexis spoke, quietly. "This doesn't fix us, you know."

"I know."

"Where do we go from here, Severus?"

"I don't know."

"Can we make it better, make us better?" She sounded like a child, her voice high. He pulled her closer.

"A lot has happened, maybe too much?"

"Do you want to make us better?"

He was silent, unmoving. Alexis untangled from his grasp and stared down at him.

"Do you love me, Severus?"

"Yes," he sighed, his voice soft and remorseful. "But love isn't always enough."

"But it's a start."

"It's a start," he agreed, pulling her down and into his arms.

Together, for the first time in six years, they slept peacefully.


	8. Awakening Alone

Alexis woke to find herself alone in bed. She blinked, removing the sleep crust from her eyes. Years ago, she had always awoken to find herself wrapped around Severus's body. Had making love driven him off? Perhaps, after so many years alone, yet again, he had decided to sleep alone.

Rolling off the bed, she picked up her wand, which lay on a nightstand near her side of the bed. Her clothes, which had been pulled off so fervently, lay folded neatly on the chair near the bed. Naked, she waved her wand over the bed and it was instantly returned to the pristine condition that it once enjoyed. She waved her wand again and summoned a new sent of clothing from wherever the house elf had stashed her bags. She put on her blue jeans and her "I please only one person a day, and today I please me" tee-shirt. Severus would flip. She could not wait for him to see it. She waved her wand yet again, and her locks fell into place, curling around her chin. Heaving a sigh, she pushed her wand into the front pocket of her jeans and made her way down the stairs.

She passed by the door that lead to the nursery, and came to a stop. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand against it, as if trying to feel her son's presence. It has been so long ago, but felt like yesterday, when she and Severus first opened the door to the nursery, and began the re-decoration process (she refused to have the old furniture and the portrait of Salazar Slytherin hanging above her child's head). Even Severus had been pleased to see the nursery put to use, especially as he had never been inside it as a small child. The room was to become a sanctuary, where they, as a family, would hide from the outside world's problems. The day that Silvvam had been born (Severus preferred at home birth) was the greatest day of their lives as a couple. Silvvam slept in the master bedroom with them, as neither wanted to allow him out of their sight. When he was nearly 6 months old, Severus charged a house elf with his care, and placed him in the nursery. It was that night that Lucius Malfoy came to Snape Manor and viewed their baby.

"_Severus! I am sorry it took so long for me to arrive. You know how it is when coming from Venice." Lucius stated, as he stepped away from the fire place._

"_Not at all, Lucius. You've met my wife, Alexis, of course?" Severus waved a hand toward Alexis, who held Silvvam in her arms as she sat in the receiving room of the Manor. Severus placed a cool-indifference in his tone that made her shudder._

"_Why, yes. Lady Snape, you look charming as always. And your son! How small he is for 6 months. Don't let him out of your sight, dear. Else, the big bad world will allow for him to be lost." Lucius laughed and sat on the chair next to her, holding out his arms. Alexis was hesitant, and looked at Severus for some approval. Severus inclined his head, and curled his lip in mock frustration. Alexis hand her son to Lucius with exaggerated care. _

"_My son, Lord Malfoy. His name is Silvvam Selvernus Snape." She bowed her head in respect to Lucius' presence. "And I do not worry about the world, sir. As the he is the child of Severus Snape, he will no doubt own it. After the Dark Lord, of course."_

_Lucius' head snapped up, and looked directly at Severus for an explanation. What he received was cold and biting. "Have I not trained her well, Luscious? Not only does she accept my ties to the Dark Lord, but she accepts him as well. I have effectively separated her from her father and mother." _

"_Ah, yes." Lucius handed her the baby and stood. "I must be off, Severus. Congratulations on the birth of your son." He stepped into the fireplace and was gone. _

Two days later, while both she and Severus had been gone, they came back to find the house-elf assigned to watch Silvvam dead, and their son tossed in a heap on the floor.

Wrenching her hand away, she turned and continued down the hall and down the stairs. She could hear the sounds of the breakfast being laid out, and chairs scraping. No doubt, Severus and Harry were both at the table, waiting.

She entered the dining hall, astounded at how quickly the two old house elves cleaned the rooms and returned them to their original grandeur. She knew that Severus rarely returned to the Manor, thus the elves stayed relatively inactive.

She spotted Harry seated at the head of the table, his hair mussed by sleep. He still had his night clothes. She sat down to his right, and looked at him with a wry smile. "You know, kid, you're in Severus' seat." She took a sip of her apple juice. "And he's very particular about his position." Harry shrugged in indifference, and Alexis sighed. "You don't understand, Harry. In Severus' world, my world and your new world, Severus is the head of the household and is therefore the final law to the family. If you attempt to refute him, even symbolically, he will retaliate."

"Heed her advice, Potter. You wouldn't want to return to Hogwarts as a toad." Severus stepped in from a off center doorway, which if not careful, is overlooked. Alexis, used to such introductions of his person, sipped her juice. Harry, on the other hand, jumped. "Move."

And so began breakfast at Snape Manor.


End file.
